Option B
by Moosashi
Summary: Raku Ichijo always makes the worst decisions when dealing with girls. He lies through his teeth or gets caught up in stating the pessimistic side of things. Heck, sometimes it's both. Things always tend to go down the drain or come to a standstill because of that. So, what would happen if he actually took a moment to think positively before spewing words from his mouth?
1. Haru

A.N. Well, what can I say about this show/manga? I absolutely love it, for one. It's hilarious as heck. They somehow are making plot progression while executing the same loop over and over again, which is really quite something: Raku encounters a girl, he and said girl have some intense moment, and then that moment falls apart and nothing comes out of it. And yet, like I said, they are somehow progressing a story with such a formula. Props to that!

Anyways, on the topic of those moments that have nothing come from them, what would happen if Raku acted differently? You know, maybe told the truth or spoke optimistically instead of pessimistically? Interesting concept, no? Let's begin then, starting with:

Raku and Haru, at the festival, with the fireworks.

* * *

"Raku, are you the prince that I've been looking for?"

What is with this sudden serious atmosphere? The fireworks just started too! What terrible timing, honestly. But this question—it definitely isn't one I would expect her to ask. Really, I don't want to be giving this crooked smile of disbelief, but with how exasperated she got when I told her the truth before, it can't be helped. "That's right," I say while scratching my cheek, "I told you before."

She's staring at me now, completely doe-eyed and innocent. It's cute, sure, but I know exactly what's about to come, so I wave my hands in defense and hastily explain, "I-I'm really sorry about lying! There is no friend who is being chased around by shady people…" I can't help but laugh at how anyone could have believed that story in the first place. Threatened by people in the 'underworld?' Get real! Err, then again, my family is...but that's not the point!

And~ she's still staring at me. Odd, by now I expected her to be overcome with rage at my supposed lying. Something escapes her lips, leaving them slightly parted. Was it a word, or perhaps a gasp? Nah, it had to be a sigh of disgust. She takes a step forward. Oh boy, here it comes! I'm in for it—

She clutches my shirt with both hands desperately, and then looks up at me with disturbingly gleaming eyes full of…hope? "Are you really him?"

I'm a little confused at this display. All right, that's a lie—I'm absolutely, positively _lost_ at this display of hers. As such, I simply nod, and the moment I do, her grip on my shirt tightens.

Suddenly there's a loud bang that drowns out all the other fireworks and steals the attention of everyone. In the sky and stretching nearly the span of the festival grounds is a grand heart-shaped firework as pink as a…well, as a heart. I murmur to myself about the ridiculousness of that firework, the 'binding firework,' as everyone calls it, and look down at the girl still clutching my shirt. "Did you see that just now?" Maybe I'm more superstitious than I realize, because I let slip out, "Or actually, I'm sorry you had to see that with someone like me."

Huh?

She's smiling. Why is she smiling? It's a really cute and coy smile too and—is that a blush across her face?

She looks up at me. "I finally found you, my prince."

I can't help but blush at such a comment, though maybe the real reason is because she's now snuggled against my chest.

And wouldn't you know it? Onodera is standing right there in front of me as pale as a ghost. No, not _this_ Onodera. _That_ Onodera.

Just.

My.

Luck.

Well, I guess it isn't _all_ bad…

* * *

A.N. That's right, Raku! It isn't bad at all. You've got a girl that shares all of your tastes and interests while also looking like your precious Kosaki, because you know, she's her sister. Really not a tough call, in my opinion. Haha! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Wrote up a few of these shorts all at once, so you can expect at least two more. Rest assured that it will be a different character next time.


	2. Chitoge

A.N. Here's the second short I managed to whip up. Chitoge is featured in this one, in another situation straight from the anime/manga that Raku certainly could have handled better.

Raku and Chitoge, at the beach, with the sparkler.

* * *

"Listen…if…"

I'm waiting. What is with her today? She's never this slow to get things off her mind. Heck, just a second ago she sat there telling me repeatedly how much she hated me, topping it off with the word 'loathe' of all things! And yet now she's acting all shy and—

"…If we were really dating, do you think it would've worked out?"

Had I not been paying attention to her beforehand, I seriously may have lurched forward, lost my balance, and fell into the ocean. This girl, what is she talking about? Apparently I said that aloud too, just not so harshly. "It's not even like you…"

"Just answer the question."

Yeah, like I can answer something like that so quickly! Something must have happened for her to be acting like this. That aside, I never have thought about such a scenario. Being fake lovers with her certainly isn't easy and I would absolutely give up on it at the drop of a hat if I could, but…

What if such an obligation didn't exist? The way she's looking at me right now, with that tiny frown and those large expectant eyes. Did she always look like this? She's beautiful…

No wait, what am I saying?! I have Ono…well, I shouldn't think of such things right now. She asked me a question, didn't she? I breathe in the salty air deeply. "That's a good question." Something like a peep of curiosity comes from her, but I turn away and stare out at the dark horizon. If there's a line between the sky and ocean, I can't see it. "You're not graceful, you're violent, and you're not sweet at all. We'd probably fight a lot like we do now, but," another noise from her, this time a gasp, "we do get along regardless, don't we?" I turn to her with a genuine smile that becomes shock upon seeing her beet red face and quivering lip.

She quickly averts her gaze to her dying sparkler. "We do, don't we?"

"That's right," I assure while locking my hands behind my head. "I think things would be boring if we acted any different towards each other."

There's silence between us now, but out of the corner of my eyes, I can see a smile on the face she's so obviously trying to keep hidden.

* * *

A.N. You know, it never dawned on me until just now, but Chitoge is the only girl who has a love/hate relationship with Raku. All of the others either love him unconditionally (Marika, for example), or just don't get upset at him to the point that they hold a grudge (Haru came close to this, but...). Though she's not my favorite of the bunch, I think I found new respect for her character for breaking out of the one-dimensionality trap that some of the other characters seem to be stuck in.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I managed to write another short, so expect at least four in total.

Also, to the anonymous reviewer, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter! Hopefully we get to see more of Haru and Raku, because she is definitely the reasonable choice. Of course, Raku is unfortunately not very reasonable, which means poor Haru is going to have a lot of hardships ahead of her!


	3. Marika

A.N. I'll admit it: Marika is my favorite of the bunch. Why? It's quite simple: She's a riot! Seriously, this girl is hilarious as heck and nearly every situation with her is tear-inducingly funny. Don't even get me started on the whole "Raku-sama" parrot thing (best chapter ever, hands down).

Personal opinions aside, we'll be focusing on Marika in this short.

Raku and Marika, at the amusement park, with the Ferris-wheel.

* * *

"Will you agree if I ask you seriously?"

Tachibana is scaring me in more ways than one. "What?"

"Let's kiss, Raku, you and I."

This situation just happens to be one of those ways. While I want to refute her suggestion, my mind keeps replaying earlier scenes from the day, leaving me sitting here and staring blankly at her serious visage.

Earlier, she and Mikage were discussing something while I went off to buy drinks. I just know that discussion was serious, but of course they went all hush-hush upon my return. Is Mari all right? I'm honestly worried.

"My, Raku, you're not opposing my idea at all."

That she giggles into her hand after saying that really irks me for some reason. Sternly folding my arms at my chest, I do just that, "We're not even dating. There's no way we could do that!"

Whoops, she's frowning. "Didn't you say you would agree to anything I asked?"

Oh, she's good. "You didn't say anything about a kiss. You just wanted me to be your 'lover' for a day."

Uh-oh, she's grinning now. "That's right. Do you have a problem with a kiss between 'lovers?'"

Oh, she's _very_ good. "Wha—"

"Please close your eyes." She's getting closer!

I sigh, and I can tell that my action upsets her because she falls back into her seat. She's sitting there with a vague look of sadness on her slightly tilted head. "Mari," she gasps as I call her, and it just hit me that I'm calling her by her childhood nickname, "Are you all right?"

She blinks. Is she trying to be innocent and play this off? "What do you mean?" With a smile and chipper attitude, she assures me, "Of course I am, Raku."

Yep. She's definitely trying to play this off. I'm a little upset, honestly. Then again, maybe she genuinely doesn't know what I mean. "Earlier I heard you and Mikage talking about something."

Her disposition completely changes, and now she's averting her eyes to the ground with a faded smile. "Oh. That. It's nothing, like I said."

"Mari." She does a cute little jump when I call her name, exactly the reaction I wanted. She really isn't used to me calling her that again, and I can't say I feel any different either.

She sighs and then looks at me…sadly? "Rakkun, I'm very ill, you know?"

What?

What did she just say? No way. She can't be!

I rush in front of her and crouch, placing my hands on her shoulders supportively. "What do you mean?!" I know she's not the strongest of girls, that she has a frail body, that she spent most of her childhood in a hospital or bedridden. But she can't be…? No, she isn't _that_ kind of ill, is she?! I can't believe this! Is she going to be all—!

Our lips are touching.

Huh?

She leaned forward?

We're kissing?!

I immediately pry myself from her and fall into a haphazard mess against the opposite seat in the Ferris-wheel cart. I'm horrified. I'm scared. I'm absolutely _mortified_.

And yet she's smiling and giggling into her hand again, all composed and ladylike with her cheeks rosy. "Don't worry, Rakkun. I'm all better now. If I keep taking that medicine every day, there's nothing to worry about!" She winks at me.

Oh, she's _unbelievably_ good…

* * *

A.N. I hate to say it, but I feel something terrible is going to happen to Marika as Nisekoi progresses. Her body is frail and she is known to have a medical condition, and the conversation she has with her friend at the amusement park is easily interpreted as foreshadowing. We've already seen that the author isn't afraid of being mature with the story, as depicted in the chapters with Ruri's grandfather.

Persevere, Marika Tachibana!

As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Ruri

A.N. If there's one character in Nisekoi that deserves more of the spotlight, it's Ruri Miyamoto. She is a great character, but unfortunately all of her scenes tend to be coupled with Onodera or one-shots that are separate from the group. The only exception to this that I can recall is the recent chapters of the manga with her great-grandfather. Needless to say, those chapters are some of the best, not only because Ruri is the protagonist, but because Shu and Ichijo are supporting characters and the tone of the story is more mature. I will not say anything more as to not spoil it, and those of you who may not have read that far yet, rest assured that this short has no spoilers!

Raku and Ruri, in the guest room, with the glasses.

* * *

Who the heck is this girl?!

All right, let's take a figurative step back and think about this. First, I wake up to the voice of a girl sweetly calling my name. Next, my eyes open and take in a beauty with long raven hair hovering just inches from my face. And then I shot up, thankfully lucky that she was quick to back up as I did.

Right, I'm dreaming. Wait a minute. This girl has a face. The girl in my dreams is small, just like this one, has long raven hair, just like this one, but doesn't have a face. Does this mean…

Does this mean that this girl is the true identity of the girl from my dreams, the girl I made that promise to all those years ago?! My hand clenches the locket. "Who are you?"

The girl in front of me puts on a pair of glasses. "People usually reply with 'good morning' and not asking who someone is."

If I had been drinking a beverage, surely it would be spraying out of my mouth right now from utter shock. "Ruri?!"

A small curious peep comes from her. "That's odd. Is there any particular reason you're addressing me by my first name now?"

I scratch my cheek. Whoops. That just slipped out. "Ah, no. You just look really different with your hair down and no glasses." I throw in some nervous laughter at the end for good measure. I mean, I can't just come out and tell her that she looks absolutely stunning with her hair down and glasses off.

Huh? Why's she red in the face?

"'Absolutely stunning?'" she murmurs while trembling.

Oh. I said that out loud? Whoops. It's not a surprise that a fist connected with my jaw, but it sure is a surprise that she followed through with the punch until my face plowed into the floor.

Strangely enough, I think she said something about Kosaki just now, though over the sound of my own painful groans, I can't be certain. She didn't have to hit me that hard, sheesh! With a hand on my bruised cheek, I sit up and look at her heaving figure and glowing red face. "Is that how you accept a compliment?" That she raised her fist scared the bejesus out of me, but I wasn't about to back down. After all, Ruri might just be the girl I've been searching for! "I'll say it again. You look absolutely stunning, Ruri."

Well, her fist is now clenched tighter than ever and it looks as if she is on the verge of ramming said fist into the other side of my jaw. Girls are so difficult. I sigh, and upon doing so she gives that peep of curiosity again and lowers her fist. "I'm sorry. I didn't think my compliment would offend you so much." I look her seriously in the eyes. "Just now, you looked exactly like the girl I've had dreams about for ten years. The one I made the promise with."

Her brow furrows. "You had important clues such as physical appearance and you never utilized them for your search?"

Wow, she sure knows how to make a simple accusation quite a mouthful. Scratching the back of my head, I add, "Well, yes and no. That's only what she looks like in my dreams. Looks like you, I mean." Another nervous laugh comes from me, though this time it's genuine. "It's probably just my mind creating some sort of placeholder since I don't remember what she looks like."

"You're dreaming of me, then?"

Ah…well, she's sort of right. That raised eyebrow of hers and questioning expression is sort of scary, but she's also totally blushing. Well, if someone told me they dreamed of me, I suppose I would blush as well. "I guess so."

She whirls around, mumbling something as she scampers away.

Still, she really is absolutely stunning. Maybe it isn't just a coincidence that she looks like the girl from my dreams?

Nah. Besides, it's definitely Onodera for sure.

…But what if…?

* * *

A.N. It's bugged me from the moment I saw Ruri in the anime, the fact that she has quite the resemblance to the faceless dream girl. Now, I'm sure most reading this will say something like, "What are you talking about? No she doesn't," and that is a reasonable response; however, if you go and compare the the faceless dream girl to the image of Ruri Miyamoto with her hair down and glasses off from the great-grandfather chapters, you will see an uncanny resemblance. Wouldn't it be something if Ruri turns out to be the girl Raku made the promise with? I realize she doesn't have a key, but...

I think it would be an amazing and worthwhile plot twist. Anyways, hope you found this chapter enjoyable! I may or may not write additional ones. I'll keep this marked as incomplete for a while and see if any other inspirations come to me. Thanks for reading! Take care!


End file.
